killerbunniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dice
Dice (singular die) are small throwable objects with multiple resting positions, used for generating random numbers. Dice are often described with the notation "dX," where X is the number of sides. E.g., a common six-sided die used in casinos and most tabletop games is a d6. A feature of Killer Bunnies games is the use of several dice of particular color and shape. Most of the dice used in the games are d12's, but d6's, d8's, d10's, d16's, and d20's are also used. ''Killer Bunnies and the Quest for the Magic Carrot'' Quest, the original Killer Bunnies game, uses 11 dice provided in the Blue Starter Deck and several Booster Decks. The particular dice to be rolled in the resolution of any card are indicated by the appropriate color or symbol appearing in the set of eight boxes on the right of most non-Bunny cards. *The Blue Starter Deck contains six twelve-sided dice colored violet, orange, green, yellow, blue, and black. The black die is used primarily to determine the effectiveness of Weapon cards, while the others are used for various cards such as Supplies Surprise or H.E.M.P.. *The Red Booster Deck contains a red twelve-sided die which, like the other colored dice, is specified in the resolution of certain cards. The Mad, Mad Donnelaith Bakery is one example. *The Violet Booster Deck contains a clear twenty-sided die. This die is used in the resolution of Weapon cards with a Weapon Level higher than 12 as well as other cards such as Low Jack Kojak. Additionally, the card Roll-o-Lution allows a player to substitute the clear 20-sided die for any 12-sided die he is instructed to roll in a single instance. *The Green Booster Deck contains a black, twelve-sided die imprinted with the twelve symbols of the Zodiac. Certain cards (Precession, Identity Crisis) require rolling this die during their resolution, frequently in relation to the Zodiac cards introduced in this booster. *The Twilight White Booster Deck contains a white twelve-sided die. The player who has The White Stuff can add this die any time he is required to roll one or more twelve-sided dice (other than the Zodiac die). He may then substitute the result on the white die for that of any of the other twelve-sided dice. *The Perfectly Pink Booster Deck contains a pink twelve-sided die. A player with the Pink Timid Bunny may roll the pink die and substitute its result for that of any other twelve-sided die in the same way a player with The White Stuff uses the white die. *The Caramel Swirl Booster Deck (Quest) includes a twelve-sided brown die. *In addition to the twelve Quest dice, players may add the cards from KinderBunnies to their 'Quest' game. Those cards require the use of the five ten-sided dice that come with that game. Moreover, the Quest cards The Fifth Element and Hitchbunny's Guide allow the use of these dice in the resolution of the cards. And the Special card Baby Bunnies On Board permits a player to add the appropriately-colored ten-sided dice to rolls of the violet, orange, green, yellow, and blue twelve-sided dice and choose whichever result he prefers. The color of the dice to be rolled in any given situation is important because the Orange Booster Deck introduces pawns to the game. A player that owns a pawn of a given color is entitled to re-roll the die of that color if he is unhappy with his original roll. ''Killer Bunnies and the Conquest of the Magic Carrot'' Conquest, the mechanically similar follow-up to Quest has, as of Feburary 2018, released up to the Violet Booster Deck. So far, Conquest has included the same dice in each deck as the original game, with the following exception. Conquest's Blue Starter Deck includes gold, silver, and copper six-sided dice. These three dice are rolled at the beginning of the game to set the exchange rate of the Metal Cards available in the Morden's Metal Exchange shop. At the end of any turn during which he received a carrot, a player may re-roll these dice to set new metal exchange rates. ''KinderBunnies: Their First Adventure! ''KinderBunnies, a child-friendly version of Quest, comes with five ten-sided dice in the colors violet, orange, green, yellow and blue. As in the original game, these dice are rolled for particular cards as indicated by colored stars on the right side of KinderBunnies cards. Additionally, all five dice are rolled to resolve a Safety Hazard card. Like Weapons, Safety Hazards each have a level. When one is played on a bunny, that bunny's owner rolls all five dice. If any one of them matches the Safety Hazard level exactly or is higher, the bunny is saved. If not -- whether the dice are higher or lower -- the bunny is discarded. As noted above, KinderBunnies can be combined with Quest or Conquest of the Magic Carrot decks, in which case the ten-sided dice would also be used in those games. ''Killer Bunnies and the Journey to Jupiter'' Journey to Jupiter, the hybrid board and card Killer Bunnies game provides five dice in its Deep Blue Starter Deck, a violet six-sided die, an orange eight-sided die, a green ten-sided die, a yellow twelve-sided die, and a blue sixteen-sided die. The Laser Red Booster Deck, which is as of October 2013 the only expansion yet released, adds a red twenty-sided die to the game. As in other Killer Bunnies games, these dice are used in the resolution of various J2J cards. In addition, they are used to set the starting position of Earth (d6), Mars (d8), and Jupiter (d12) on the game board, as well as Saturn (d8) when the Laser Red expansion is added. The dice are also used to place various objects randomly on the board through the use of a coordinate system: first a roll of the green ten-sided die indicates a sector of the game board, then two rolls of the yellow twelve-sided die delineate a particular hex in that sector. Finally, when a ship in space moves, attacks another ship, or defends from an attack, the ship's owner rolls a particular die to determine the action's effectiveness. Which die is rolled depends on the ship's Dice Power. This is determined by how many bunnies in the ship share a color with each other or the ship. *If no colors match, the violet six-sided die is used to resolve ship actions, *If two colors match (either two bunnies or one bunny and the ship), the orange eight-sided die is used, *If three colors match, the green ten-sided die is used, *If four colors match, the yellow twelve-sided die is used, and *If five colors match, the blue sisteen-sided die is used. If a ship in space has acquired the Minilith marker, the player may flip any ship roll with which he is unhappy "180 degrees." For instance, if a ship using the green ten-sided die has the Minilith marker and rolls a two on its movement roll, the player can choose to "flip" the die over and proceed as if he had rolled a nine. ''Killer Bunnies and the Ultimate Odyssey'' Ultimate Odyssey ''is a card game in which players compete to earn Civ Points through play of a personal, constructed deck. Cards are obtained through purchase of any one of several themed starter or expansion decks. Each starter contains a six-sided, ten-sided, and twenty-sided die. *The six-sided die is used to determine the value that City Modifiers such as Carrot Art and Utility cards add to the Civ Point value of cities to which they are attached. In later expansions the value of other modifiers are determined the same way. *The twelve-sided die is used to resolve various cards, in particular the various types of Weapon cards. If Psychic Penguins from the Deck C expansions are in play, the twelve-sided die is used to determine the success of a penguin's attempt to redirect an aggressive card or to transport back to his home planet. *The twenty-sided die is used to track a player's Civ Points. ''Killer Bunnies: Heroes vs. Villains Heroes vs. Villains, the follow-up game to Ultimate Odyssey also provides six-, twelve-, and twenty-sided dice in each Blue Starter Deck which are used in similar fashion to those in Ultimate Odyssey. Category:Concept